VOCALOID: A Trip to The Past
by LoverofVocaloid36
Summary: Rin Kagamine is a girl who lives in the year 3010. What happens when she finds a diary that is dated in 2014, and is then told that the past is in danger? Rin, and her younger brother Len must embark on a adventure to save the past world from changing and the VOCALOIDS from being destroyed. WARNING: OC'S INCLUDED. ALSO PITCHLOIDS( FANLOIDS).
1. The beginning of a new adventure

**VOCALOID: A Trip to The Past**

**Chapter 1: The beginning of an adventure**

**Rin Kagamine sat on her bed, looking out of the rain-stained window, feeling down. She twirled her short blond hair, bored. She looked at the calendar. 20****th**** June, 3010. It was three weeks before her birthday. Rin was going to be 14 this year. Sadly, Rin knew that all her parents would do was get a cake from the store and stick a candle on it, just like they did last year. **

**For a while, she watched the rain pitter-patter on the window, making a rhythmic sound. Her fingers tapped on the windowsill to the off-beat. Outside, the streets were grey and dull. After 5 minutes, her mother came in. Her blue eyes (the same colour as Rin's eyes) had the same small sadness inside of them like her dad.**

"**Rin, it's time for lessons," she said gently. Rin sighed sadly. She hated the robot. It had broken down three times already now, and it was starting to get on her nerves. She had to do test after test, and each time she got lower marks. The robot was in the living room, and there was no way that Rin was going to do another test on the weekend. **

"**I don't want to," She groaned.**

**Her mum tilted her head, the way she did whenever she was confused, so her long blond hair all tilted to one side too. **

"**Why?" she asked, sounding like a little kid. **

"**Mum, it's the weekend. Can I have a day off?" Rin asked hopefully. Her mother sighed, and nodded.**

"**Fine," she said, and went off.**

**Rin went back to looking outside the window. She started to wonder if it had always been like this, always boring, always dull. Where every single day is always being the same. She decided to find out. Rin picked up her Samsung Tablet, and went onto Google. Her family owned lots of Samsung accessories. Her dad had recently bought the Samsung Galaxy S35 for her, but she never really liked it. Her dad hardly talked to her. Her mum wasn't too better either. **

**Rin shook it off and went back to her searching. Unfortunately, nothing came up. **

**As if on cue, her phone rang. Rin picked it up, wondering if it was the robot manager, who was going to tell her that she had to do schoolwork, and Rin knew for a fact the she wouldn't like that. She hoped not. Luckily, it was Len, her cheeky younger twin. **

"**Hi big sister!" He said cheerfully on the phone. Rin smiled. She liked her younger brother. He always interested her, and he was very entertaining. Len liked to learn about history, and he always told her stories about what life was like 100 years ago. He was a wonderful brother. She pressed the screen button on her phone, and a holographic image of Len popped up, with his banana-shaped hair and him grinning like a maniac. **

"**Len," Rin said. "What are you doing?" **

"**I found something AMAZING!" Len said gleefully. Rin tilted her head in interest, just like her mum did. **

"**What did you find?"**

"**A book!" Len cried out cheerfully, sounding excited. **

**Rin wasn't sure if she had heard him right. Was she going deaf? She was very sure that a 'book' was something that people from olden times used to write in. Nowadays, they just used touch-screens.**

"**Did you say... a **_**book?" **_**Rin asked in amazement. Len nodded in excitement. He held up something for Rin to see. It was a tattered block of paper, very dirty. On the front, which Rin was only barely able to read, were the words: 'My Diary'. It was dated in 10-3-2014, which was over 100 years ago! **

**Rin was speechless. Len then broke the silence. **

"**Well, I'll be coming over now to show you!" He said with a smile.**

"**Why don't you just teleport...?" Rin asked him. Len's smile faded. After a moment, it returned.**

"**Ah...You really are the know-it-all, aren't you?" He said with a hint of admiring grudge. Rin smiled. Len slashed his hand across the screen and the call ended. Moments later he materialized right in front of her. Her brother could be so idiotic sometimes. Len seemed unaffected, though.**

"**Let's read it!" He cried.**

"**Slow down," Rin said. "We need to see whose diary it IS first, so we know who we're talking about," Len sighed, and looked closely at the front. His look changed from excitement to shock and surprise.**

**Rin waited patiently, and she realised that Len was speechless.**

"…**What? Whose is it?" She snapped, and without waiting, she snatched the diary from Len's hands. He didn't argue. **

"**Property of… 'Len Benzene'," She read out. Len was silent.**

"**He has the same name as me. And what kind of last name is Benzene, anyway? ...Big sister?" Len realised that Rin looked more surprised than he did. **

"**I…I KNOW him," she said. Len stepped back.**

"**Woah, big sis. Slow down. This guy was from 2000-and-something, and you're saying you know him?" **

**Rin shook her head. **

"**He…he's famous. He was one of those singers from ages ago… He was part A.I," Rin explained.**

**Len looked confused. "An A.I… He was one of THOSE singers?" Rin nodded.**

**She flipped open the book and sat back down on her bed.**

"**March 8****th****, 2014," She read out loud. Len sat next to her and looked at the writing.**

"**It's a school day," He read. He turned to his sister. **

"**What's a school?" He asked in interest. Rin shrugged, and kept on reading.**

"**Today, Nero managed to find Kaito in the corridor, flirting with another girl! Miku was so angry, I thought she was going to explode! Mikuo and Sakuya nearly got yelled at by Master, since they lost their headphones. So Rin and I had to go and help them find it. We did a concert, too, and we were late for school. **

**Seriously, the teacher didn't even listen when we explained that we had to do a concert! So, we got a detention after Maths at lunch, for 'ditching'. Go figure. Well, tomorrow's Saturday, and we are going to Sapporo for a tour - got to go!"**

**Rin finished reading. She put down the book.**

"**I think that a school was a place where people learned stuff. Together," She nimbly explained to Len. He nodded in agreement. **

"**I've heard of teachers," He said, and whipped out his Samsung tablet. He immediately searched for 'Len Benzene'. He found a picture of a boy, looking like him, with shorter hair and green eyes, along with a barcode under his right eye. He wore casual clothing, and had headphones on. Next to him was a girl with blonde hair that was just shorter than Rin's – and she had a Japanese dress on. She wore the same headphones as Len. She wore a red scarf, and had green eyes with a barcode too. The photo caption said: **_**Vocaloids: Rin and Len Benzene**_**.**

**Their mum walked in again. She smiled sweetly.**

"**Sounds like you two are having fun," She said, looking at Rin and Len. They nodded. **

"**What are you doing?" **

**Len was about to show her the book, but Rin stopped him.**

"**Don't show Mum. She HATES everything about the past. She'll rip it to bits if we're not careful," She whispered cautiously. Her mum walked out, after she heard Rin's dad calling for her.**

**Quite slowly, they both got up, and creeped downstairs. Len grasped Rin's hand.**

"**I've just had an idea. Why don't we see what the past was like for OURSELVES?" He said excitedly. Rin stopped walking, and stared at him. He smirked.**

"**You mean you don't know? Dad has a time machine downstairs – he's planning to send it to the government to use tomorrow," He made a sour face.**

"**It's what they're gonna use it FOR, that's what scares me. They want to develop in technology more, so they're going to use it to travel back to the past and make it exactly like it is now. Don't ask me how I know. I just do," Len explained.**

**Rin was silent. A world like…this? She couldn't bear the idea. They would most likely try to get rid of the schools, and everything else they don't like.. They were going to get rid of the current rules there, and change it…to make it this. What would become of Len Benzene and his friends? They would most likely try to hack into them and turn them into weapons for the government. **

**Even worse, what would happen to her and Len? They would look for any traces of the past and destroy it. They would destroy any last traces of what the world was once like.**

…

**She made up her mind. She was going to save the past. She had to warn Len Benzene of the dangers to come.**

"**Let's go," she said without a moment of hesitation.**

**The twins silently creeped downstairs, into the room which their parents had banned them from entering. **

**In front of them, was a large machine that towered over them. In the middle, was a giant glass tube with a door. It opened soundlessly. Len made way. **

"**After you," he said. Rin sighed, and reluctantly stepped in. Len began to tap random buttons on the small panel in front of the machine. He may be an idiot, but when it came to technology, he was the expert to Rin. After he pressed one more button, the machine began to whir. Len jumped in, and the doors shut. The room began to slowly fade away, and Rin shivered. Len noticed, and gripped her hand tightly.**

"**Don't worry," He said, "It'll all be over soon. Just close your eyes," Rin silently nodded, and did as he said. She closed her eyes, and felt her feet tingle.**

* * *

**When she opened her eyes, Rin gasped. They were in a completely different place – a field. There were beautiful flowers blossoming, and the sun was shining brightly down on them. The sky was a brilliant blue, and there was a feeling of happiness in the air. Len was speechless too, like he couldn't believe his eyes. Suddenly, out from the distance, they heard laughter.**


	2. In School?

**WASSUP, YOU GUYS?! …. Probably shouldn't have done that. Oh well. So, I'm just here to warn you that I have my OC's in this, but I have also modified a couple of the VOCALOIDS to fit in this story. For example: Rinto and Lenka are siblings, Rinto is YOUNGER than Lenka. Mikuo is Miku's YOUNGER (not older) brother. Nero is Neru's younger brother too. Oh, and Luki Megurine is Luka's older brother, and is NOT one of those people that hits on every single girl, okay? He's not like the other Luki Megurine's that you see in other fanifictions. That's it. Enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer (do I really have to do this?): I don't own S**T, apart from Rin and Len Benzene,Miki Redstone, Ayaka Stone and Theo Sukone. **

* * *

_**Suddenly, out from the distance, they heard laughter.**_

**Len took Rin's hand and quickly hid behind a thick tree. "What are you doing?" Rin hissed quietly, but Len shushed her. They peeked out of the tree to see Len Benzene (that is an incredibly odd name… Rin thought, but decided to push the thought out of her mind) and what seemed to be a group of friends. There were two teal haired people, a girl and a boy. The girl (whose hair was in two incredibly long pigtails that trailed down to her skirt) was arguing with the boy who had short scruffy teal hair. As Rin listened in a bit more, she heard the word **_**leek **_**being spoken a couple of times.**

**Next to them were an orange haired girl and a boy. The girl had a long pigtail that was tied to the side of her hair for some bizarre reason, and was typing on her phone. It looked small. The boy, who looked like an orange version of the teal boy, but a bit older, was watching the two argue in interest. Next to him was a girl with pink hair tied in a ponytail at the back, held by a pretty pink ribbon. She was trying to calm down the two teals, but her efforts were in vain.**

**Len and Rin were walking in front, talking to… Oh God. Rin nearly had a heart attack. There was a boy who looked just like her, but with shorter and scruffier hair. He was showing the Benzenes' a card trick, while next to him, a girl who looked just like Len but with pretty long blonde hair was watching. She looked older than the boy, and looked more mature. At the back, also watching the teals argue, were two albinos, also a boy and girl. They had blood red eyes, which Rin found to be a little scary. The girl had long white hair that trailed down to her legs, and was talking to the boy that seemed younger than her. Finally, a girl with straight, long blonde hair with red hair clips was trying to break up the teals argument as well.**

"**Um… Sis? Who are they?" Len whispered to Rin. She flinched. Rin had almost forgotten he was there. They slowly retreated behind the tree once more.**

"**Len and his friends," Rin told Len blandly. Len sighed. That mustn't have been the answer he was looking for.**

"**We need to tell them what our dad's up to!" Rin said hastily to Len. He nodded. Rin was about to walk out from behind the tree when she tripped over a tree root and fell onto the soft grass below. She felt something sharp scrape her leg, and let out an 'Ow!'. She heard her brother yell 'Sis!', and she closed her eyes in pain. **

**When she did open them, she saw a pair of orange eyes look at her back. She yelped, and tried to move, but ended up hurting her leg again. The person (who Rin could now see was that orange haired boy they had seen earlier) scrambled back in surprise. **

"**Sorry!" He cried out sheepishly. "It's fine," Rin grunted, as she looked at the wound. Len was already trying to help her, but was having no luck. "Since when were tree roots so twisty?!" He complained angrily. Rin gave him a glare, and he stepped back.**

"**Nero!" A voice scolded, and Rin looked up to see the orange haired girl glare at Nero.**

"**You could have scared her!" She told Nero off.**

"**Sorry Neru-chan…" Nero apologized once more. Someone else came running over to see what the problem was. It was the teal boy. He examined the roots that trapped Rin's leg. **

"**Hang on…" He muttered, and began to try and fix it. In a couple of moments, Rin managed to stand up, but ended up falling onto one knee. Len had to grab her to stop her from falling again. "Easy, big sister," he said to her, and she sighed. The teal boy looked to see his female opposite run to them, holding some bandages. **

"**I'll help," She offered, and covered up Rin's wound. She nodded at the girl in thanks, and Len let go of her. Rin looked up to see the rest of the group surround them. She saw Len Benzene look at her in interest. **

"**Are you new here?" He asked them in interest. Rin shuffled her feet. "Umm…" She muttered. Before another second passed, Len piped up.**

"**Yeah, we are. We just moved in on a nearby street, and we were heading to our new school. I guess we got lost…" He informed them. Len was a brilliant liar. He could fool anybody. The group let out an 'Ohh…' Len Benzene (**_**A:N, Seriously, I'm gonna have to type his full name whenever I mention him now…)**_** nodded, and offered his hand. "Len, Len Benzene," Rin took it, and Len introduced the rest of the group. They all seemed really nice.**

**They had already met Neru and Nero. The two teals were Miku and Mikuo Hatsune, the pink haired girl was Miki Redstone (she looked a bit shyer than the others) while the blondes were Rinto and Lenka Natashuna. The girl with the long blonde hair was Ayaka Stone, and the two albinos were Theo and Tei Sukone.**

"**And that's Rin," Len finally said, pointing at his female twin, who smiled.**

"**Umm… This may just be a coincidence, but…. My name is Rin Kagamine, and this is my younger brother, Len," Rin said to the group. For a second, everyone was silent, but then Mikuo broke it.**

"**Really? That's cool! Now I can finally tell my guardian that I know TWO Len's and TWO Rin's!" He said cheerfully. Miku nodded, slightly laughing.**

"**Guardians…?" Rin asked them. Mikuo's expression turned sad. "Yeah… Me and Miku don't have parents," He quietly said, looking down. Rin wasn't too sure how to respond, but the other Rin decided that they should all probably head to school now. They nodded, and walked in the direction of a large building, with lots of windows. **

**Meanwhile, the two teals continued their argument. "I'm still saying, you're way too obsessed with leeks!" Mikuo told Miku. Miku shook her head. "People have to EAT, you know?" She scolded Mikuo. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but they don't eat about one hundred leeks a day, do they?" They continued arguing until Theo broke it up.**

"**Guys," He interrupted. "You've been arguing all morning! Give it a rest, would you?" **

**They went inside, and found themselves in a room with a desk in the corner. Len Benzene turned to the two. "Well, we'll be off to our classes now! Speaking of which, which ones are you two in?" The Kagamines were silent. "We don't know…" Len said. The cheerful A.I looked at them in confusion. But he just smiled, and told them: "Okay, don't worry about that. Why don't you come with us, and perhaps we could be in the same class? After all, our class is quite small…" He suggested. Rin nodded, and the group led them up to a classroom. They entered, to see a woman with long pink hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing glasses. Next to her was a man (who also had pink hair) who looked older, and was sorting something out on the computer that sat on a large desk. The two adults turned to see the group walk in. **

"**Hello!" The woman said cheerfully. "Hi, Megurine-sensei!" Rin Benzene said to the teacher. The group sat down in their supposed 'seats', which were at small desks lined up in neat rows. While Len and the others went to sit down, Rin stayed with the Kagamines to introduce them to the teacher. "Megurine-sensei, these two are Rin and Len Kagamine," She said, while the two teachers turned to look at them. "They don't know what class they are in, I don't think they were told… They're new," Rin finished. The man looked at them in interest. He seemed very kind, as he smiled at them and turned to the woman. **

"**They could stay in this class," He suggested to her. "We are a couple of children short of a proper one, after all…" The woman nodded in agreement. She turned to the Kagamines, who were shyly watching. "Okay, if you two sit next to the windows…" She pointed to two seats that were unoccupied. The two nodded and went to their new seats.**


End file.
